Life of the Heir
by Murphydog3
Summary: This is a Percy Jackson AU where they are Inhumans in Marvel Universe. Percy is based off of Ahura Boltagon and others will just have Inhuman Powers. A bunch of stand alone one shots of Percy's life as the Heir to the Attilan throne. I own neither PJO or anything in the Marvel universe. Slight suggestive themes and cursing.


Twenty three year old Percy Jackson heir to the Throne of Attilan was on his way to the Genetic Council. The Genetic Council was now assigning him to the person he was supposed to mate with. To say he was nervous was an understatement. Secretly Percy was hoping he would be paired with his best friend Annabeth Chase. He had a crush on her since he was a kid and practicly fell in love with her after he was put through the terrigen mist. His transition was difficult to say the least. His powers were volatile to say the least one of which was the ability to kill with a look, shoot energy out of his hands, force fields, fly, telepathy and empathy, limited mind control, astral vision, enhanced intelligence and power absorption and that was before I went through the mist. While my powers were volatile and very emotionally based Annabeth's are graceful and precise. She is a very powerful telepath, able to read even the strongest minds and lift objects with her mind. They had been friends for years with Annabeth's father and Percy's father, the king of Attilan, friends since childhood. Percy had other friend but he didn't feel as strongly about them as he did with Annabeth. He had never felt anything like how he felt with Annabeth. And while Rachel kept telling him vaguely he might add, that things will work out he wasn't really convinced, even though Rachel's gift was to see the future. Percy wanted to tell Annabeth how he felt about her but it was just terrifying. He figured she would just laugh at him and tell him that she didn't feel the same. He was so scared to ruin their friendship because he knew he could live with just being her friend if that meant he could stay in her life.

Percy aroused himself from his thoughts right as he entered into the room of the Council. They listed off his titles, Heir to the Attilan throne, Defeater of Kronos, and a multitude of other things. He wasn't really listening when the 12 members of the Council listed off his former deeds. When they got to the part about assigning him his mate he paid close attention.

"…And Perseus will partner with my own daughter Annabeth Chase." For some reason that Percy couldn't understand Frederick Chase and Thalia Grace (Annabeth's best friend) had matching shit eating grins on their faces. Annabeth was blushing bright red and Percy was sure he was doing the same.

After that he heard some of his friends getting their partners. He knew Grover got the girl he liked and all his friends seemed pretty happy, he knew he was. He just wasn't sure how Annabeth felt about it. Which is strange since Percy himself was an empath and a telepath, but Percy never used his powers on his friends, especially not Annabeth. Mostly because Percy would never betray Annabeth's trust like that and also secretly he didn't want to know if Annabeth didn't like him as anything more as a friend. He wanted to keep some hope.

Percy left that room feeling both nervous and excited. He was nervous because of what if this made Annabeth resent him for the rest of their lives, but he was excited because it was Annabeth. He wouldn't have to see her carry someone else's child. His mind was racing so much that he didn't notice Annabeth coming over to him until she grabbed his shoulder. He was startled but in a good way. She looked nervous though and that was never a good sign.

"What's up," Percy asked, "Is everything alright?"

Percy moved closer to her and grabbed her hand. A gesture that was not unfamiliar to both of them. Annabeth grabbed his hands and with a shaky exhale looked him in his sea green eyes and asked, "Will you meet me later tonight in my apartment? I want to talk to you about all this."

Percy felt a lead weight drop into his stomach. That was never a good sign he thought to himself but he put on a brave face and said, "Of course Annabeth. I'll be there round eight." She nodded and left to do what she needed to do. Probably go talk to Thalia about how much this sucks for her Percy thought to himself.

-Some Time Later-

At eight o'clock Percy knocked on Annabeth's door, fearing the worst. What he did not expect was Annabeth to be in a pair of lingerie with lit candles all over the apartment. To say Percy was flabbergasted was an understatement. His mouth dropped open and he felt a tightness in his groin. Annabeth quickly shuffled him into the apartment and closed and locked the door.

Before Percy could even get off a word Annabeth was talking at a mile a minute.

"Now Percy I know we promised each other to never read each other's minds but I want you to read my mind right now. I want you to know everything I've been thinking, to see my memories from my point of view." Annabeth begged him. Putting his hands into hers and bringing them to her chest. Her eyes were pleading with him and Percy nodded in acceptance.

"One condition thought, OK? You have to read my mind at the same time." Annabeth nodded Percy wasn't trying to read her emotions but they were just rolling off her. The nervousness.

Percy opened up his mind to Annabeth and delved into her mind.

The first thing he saw was a 4 year old him the day that they met. He felt the excitement she had for making a friend.

Next he saw himself running when they were 6 without a care in the world. Laughing and ready to change the world.

He saw them at 9 and felt Annabeth's butterflies whenever he would smile that trouble maker smile.

At 12 when they were training to become stronger. How the butterflies kept flying even after 3 years and a million smiles. He felt what she felt. The crush.

At 15 when Annabeth was put through the mist and he went to visit her even when he was told not to. That it could be dangerous but Percy didn't care because this was Annabeth. That was when the crush started to feel more like love.

A month later when she went to visit him and there was no doubt in her mind that he wouldn't still be him. And the knowledge that even had he changed in appearance her still feeling the way she did. She wasn't even scared when she snuck in, knowing that she could calm him.

At 19 when a mutant came to the city and was shamelessly flirting with him. He felt her jealousy and the rage when he laughed at her jokes. But he felt he relief when the girl had made her move and Percy had turned her down.

And he saw her joy when earlier that day the Council put them together.

The last thing he saw was her fear that he wouldn't fell the same. That she would open her heart to him right now and he would tell her no. The same way he feared she would react.

Annabeth saw those same memories from his point of view, and knew instantly that she never had anything to worry about.

As soon as each of them left the others head their lips couldn't meet fast enough. They kissed each other with a desperate hunger. Needing to close the distance between them. Each kiss burning like fire with each needing more as the time passed.

They woke up the next morning both devoid of clothing but well rested after losing themselves to each other. Neither of them could get the smiles off of their faces and when their friends saw them holding hands and kissing they all said, "It was about damn time."

After that day their minds were never closed to each other. They often communicated via telepathy, something that within the years their kids found very annoying. Their rule of Attilan was good and their lives were filled with adventures across the cosmos and between times.

But those my friends are stories for another day.


End file.
